Loki and a Timelord
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Loki had finally killed Thor, but there is a hole where his heart should be. Someone asks him a question, a very important question. 'Is this really what you wanted' and that question leads to adventure, surprises, and lessons to be learned. *Rated T for safety. All based off of a roleplay*
1. Chapter 1

**I want to personally thank the admin of the Loki Laufeyson page on facebook. This entire thing is based off of a roleplay that we had on a photo he posted. So that kind of explains the short descriptions and tons of lines. Though I will try to describe it for you. This includes the Doctor Who version of my OC, Nafalis. The Doctor is not around I am afraid and Nafalis now has the TARDIS. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Loki stood holding the scepter in one hand and Thor's helmet in the other. He stared down at his brother's body as it lay there, covered in blood. The tip of the scepter shimmered red in the tiny bit of light entering the room. Loki looked down at the helmet he held and lifted it up to look at it. His expression was triumphant, he had won! His brother was dead! He dropped his arm at his side and glanced up at the septure. But why was there a hole where his heart should be? He heard footsteps but did not care enough to acknowledge them, he was to busy trying to figure out why he felt this way. The footsteps stopped and Loki shifted.

"Then comes the most serious question of all time," came a young, female voice from behind him. Loki looked over to see a girl of about fifteen standing behind him. She wore a red T-shirt, a long trench coat, blue jeans, and black tap shoes. (Though they appeared to make no noise.) "Is this really what you wanted?" Loki stammered something as a response, but became silent after to many failed tries of trying to respond. The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, is it? You have strived so hard for this, never stopped telling Thor you wanted him dead. Well, now he really is dead. But is it really want you wanted?" Loki swallowed.

"I-" he stopped and sighed, looking at his feet. "No." She walked over and put a kind hand on his shoulder with a sad smile. He looked up at her a little at this gesture.

"I did not suppose so," she told him. He looked away from her and closed his eyes, thinking. Who was this girl and why was she here? He had never met her before. His mind changed to another subject, why did his heart hurt? The girl gave him the tiniest of smiles.

"But you admitted it, and that is too a step forward. You can still fix what you have done," she told him. Loki shook his head in disbelief, but kept his eyes closed as he looked at the ground.

"How? My brother, the only to believe in me when there was no one for me, is dead. I have done away with him. That cannot be fixed," he said. At this the girl laughed a little. Not an amused laugh, but a kind, reassuring one.

"That is not exactly what I meant Loki. I have known you for a long time, but you do not know me in the slightest. And I do think it's time we changed this," she told him. Loki furrowed his brows together and opened his eyes to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. The girl put her arm down at her side and took a small step back. As she did so Loki took the short moment of silence to look her over. Her hair was black and pulled back in a tight ponytail, her eyes were a dark blue, and she had an heir about her that made Loki shiver a bit. She smiled at his question.

"My name is Nafalis. I have my own ways of getting around places, even through the nine worlds. And I have kept an eye on you, Loki," she said with a small side smirk. Loki narrowed his eyes at her, a bit confused and a lot curious by this statement. Him? Why him?

"Why?" he asked, skepticalizum entering his voice. Nafalis shrugged a little at this question and thought a short moment before answering. Loki was not sure what to think of her. She was interesting to say the least, but extremely... er... awkward.

"Because I found you interesting. A frost giant stolen from his home, raised by Asgardians, seeking revenge he does not want," at this she smiled. "How could I resist?" Loki shifted uncomfortably at that last comment. He was feeling a bit violated. Who was this girl and why had she been watching him?

"I suppose. And how exactly do you propose I 'fix' the damage I've caused?" he asked her. Nafalis's smile grew ever so slightly.

"Well, you can start by coming with me," she said turning around on her heels and walking away. Loki frowned and glared at her back a little.

"What do you think me, mortal? A fool? Why should I go with you? Why should I trust you?" Loki said harshly. Nafalis stopped a moment and looked over her shoulder at him with a tiny smile. Loki tried not to roll his eyes, all her smiling was starting to get on his nerves.

"Because I've seen your future. And I know it looks nothing like this, so I know I have to fix it," she answered. Loki let out an anger breath. This was stupid and insane. But he wanted to know what she was up to, so he decided to ask another question. He folded his arms over his chest.

"You could be a mere mortal spewing lies at me. Prove to me you are worth my time," he huffed. Nafalis chuckled a bit and tapped the air beside her. As she did so the air rippled and they showed a shape, a large box about ten feet tall. After the ripples stopped she leaned up against the box and snapped her fingers, a door opened and a bright light shined out from a large room inside. Loki was a little bit impressed by this, but refrained from showing it.

"How about that? That good enough for you?" she asked. Her voice made Loki wonder if she was showing-off to him, but he decided he would perhaps think about it later. He looked inside the box for a long moment in thought before turning back to look at her, a very skeptical look on his face.

"I've heard of your kind before," he said, half to himself and half to her. Nafalis raised her eyebrow in a funny way, one part going down so very close to her eye and the other going to far up he thought it might come off her face entirely. It was funny looking indeed.

"Oh, have you now? Then tell me god boy, what am I?" Nafalis put her arms out side-to-side as if she did not believe him, or maybe it was because she was a bit surprise he knew. Either way Loki didn't care, he didn't like the way she was looking at him, as if she were older than he. He pushed the thoughts away and studied her a moment.

"A timelord?" he said, not exactly sure it sounded right. He shook his head a little, clearing his thoughts. "I thought you'd all gone away." Nafalis shrugged in response to this, not exactly surprise by the question it seemed.

"I am a bit of an 'off-brand' Time Lord. A bit different than the originals, but I've got two hearts, and I regenerate too. And I'm the closer you're going to get for years," she said. Loki hummed a bit in thought and looked into the box (which appeared to be bigger on the inside.)

"I see," he muttered to himself as he walked passed her and into the box, looking unimpressed. He turned to her. "Well, than. Show me what you know of me." The grin that spread across Nafalis's face a bigger than any other Loki had ever seen, and it made him slightly uneasy. She ran in and shut the doors behind her before running up to the counsel and leaning against it.

"I've been around sinse you were little, hmm..." she snapped her fingers. "Oh, you remember that fire that no one knew where it came from, and someone saved you? Though you never found out who? That was me." Loki had been walking around as she talked, but as soon as she brought up the fire he stopped.

"I do remember," he murmured. He paused a moment before continuing to walk, examining the equipment. "But why save me? You knew what I was destine for." Nafalis laughed a bit. But like that last one it wasn't amused, just there.

"Yes, of course I did. But I also knew that once the main part was done I could intervene and do whatever I like with the situation," she told him. Loki stopped, his hand running along the counsel and looked at her, a cold look covering his features.

"Can you?" he hissed. "My life is not yours to play with." Nafalis gave him a funny look, her head tilting ever so slightly to her left.

"I'm not gong to play with it," she told him, flipping a switch that made the whole place come to life. "I'm going to help you fix it." Loki gave her another odd look as he glanced around at the place as it turned on and hummed as if it were alive.

"Like I said," he told her sourly, "You could've let me die. Then this mess wouldn't have happened. You enjoy this." As he spoke his cold words Nafalis's expression became hard and serious.

"I could not intervene at that time Loki," she told him. "There are some points in time that just cannot be undone. If you had died than Thor would never have gone to Earth and then there would be no Avengers. And the Earth needs them." Loki huffed and rolled his eyes a little.

"The Earth needs them to stop me," he muttered. Nafalis shook her head a bit at this, telling him that he was wrong.

"Trust me, there will be more feats the world shall have use of them for." Loki stared at her a long moment before sighing and glaring at his feet.

"Fine," he mumbled. She walked around the counsel and put a hand on his shoulder again. He looked at her slightly from the corner of his eye, like he did so many times to scare people, but she seemed unfazed.

"We cannot change the past, but we can make a better future. So, will you come with me?" she asked him. Loki thought a moment. Should he go with her? It would be better than staying in Asguard, that was for sure. He looked up at her with a somewhat harsh expression.

"I'll give you one chance," he told her coldly. Nafalis got a huge grin, even bigger than the one before that she had gotten and she ran around the counsel. Loki watched her as she bounced around, happy as could be. He wasn't sure if it made him sick or lighthearted. He shook the feeling off and scowled. No, he was not going to go soft! And there was no one in hell he was going to do it for a little girl!

"Where to go and what to do. Fixing, fixing, fixing. AHA!" Loki raised both eyebrow a little bit and watched as she half walked half danced around the counsel and pulled different levers and things. She was way to happy, and it was starting to bug Loki a bit. But he had chosen to come along, so he had only himself to blame. He was thrown out of his thoughts as the entire room shook, making him stumble. He used his scepter to stable himself and looked over at Nafalis, who was holding onto the counsel with a look of ease on her face.

"You do know how to fly this thing, don't you?" he asked her, a bit of fear entering his voice. She looked over at him, with the expression a mother gives their child when they talk back to her when she told them to do something. Loki flinched at this, he remembered his mother giving him that look many times.

"Of course I do! She's just old!" Nafalis said, gesturing to the counsel. Loki gave her his best I-do-not-believe-you-in-the-slightest expression. Nafalis looked away and continued to mess with the controls.

"Old. That must be the cause of this," he mumbled. He walked up to the raised platform and sat in the chair near the counsel. "Just get us to where we're going." Nafalis glanced over at him as she continued to mess with the controls. She mumbled to herself, sounding as if she was mocking him, and pulled one last lever. Once she did silence filled the room. Nafalis clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"Well than, let's get going," she said. Loki gave her a small glance and stood up from his sitting place. He walked out towards the door, having no intention of opening the door for her. Nafalis rolled her eyes a bit and snapped her fingers, the doors burst open two inches in front of him. She laughed a bit at his surprise and rushed out as fast as she could, surprising Loki with her speed. Loki saw that they were now in New York city in the middle of an alleyway. Nafalis tapped on the box twice and it went invisible. "Shall we?" Loki looked down at her and nodded.

"Lead the way," he told her. Nafalis started to say something but looked at his scepter a moment. She gave bit of a nervous smile and looked up at him. Loki narrowed his eyes at her, what was she thinking now?

"Um, you might wanna leave that inside. Someone might shoot you on sight," she told him, pointing at the scepter with her right hand. He glanced at his scepter as she pointed at it, then turned to look at her like she was insane. Which after what he had seen of her he wouldn't be surprise if she was.

"No. If they do decide to shoot me I can fend for myself. I will not leave it in"-he gestured to the box with his scepter-"that." Nafalis narrowed her eyes angrily at the man before her, he glared a bit back. Like two siblings Nafalis thought.

"First off, it's call a TARDIS. And second, I know that by 'fend for myself' you mean attacking people, and I will not have that going on. And if you wont put it back at least let me turn it into a pen or something!" she protested. Loki mumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes and turned it into a watch, which he then put on his wrist.

"Mortals are so squeamish about scepters, what a weakness," he muttered with a shake of his head. Nafalis glared at him a little.

"Mortals don't regenerate," she muttered to herself as she walked out into the main street. Loki paid no mind to her muttering and followed her, looking around him. Some people gave him odd looks as they walked passed. Loki simply walked confidently, no minding, and sort of enjoying, the stares he was given. He smirked a bit. Nafalis started to mutter a little to herself, Loki looked down at her as she did so, curious about this. Why was she doing that? "Come on, come on. Where are ya? AH!" Nafalis jumped to the side as a huge piece of rubble landed right where she had been standing, when she did she also bumped into Loki. He scowled at this and shoved her slightly. Nafalis grunted in response to this and turned to him.

"I told you that I'd help you make a better future, for yourself and a few others. And you gave me a chance to show you I could, well,"-she gestured to two people fighting in midair-"here you go." Loki looked up at the pair, one was much larger than the other and as they fought the smaller one wasn't doing to well, but they didn't stop fighting. Loki admired their courage, but it would do them no good. He looked at Nafalis.

"What exactly are you showing me?" he asked her, not happy that she was wasting his time. Nafalis gave an extremely irritated look, as if she didn't like him not seeing what it was as quickly as she had. Loki cursed her inside his head, how was he supposed to know what she wanted him to see?

"Look closer god o' mischief," she said pointing to the fight. Loki noted that as she called him that stupid name she shook her head a bit. Loki shoved that away and looked back to the fight. He saw that one man was a glowing monster, while the others was - him? Loki furrowed his brows together tightly and took a step back. How was he there and here at the same time? How was that possible?

"What is this?" he questioned in an angry voice. Nafalis stood watching the fight for a short moment before looking back at Loki and answering his question. As she did Loki did not take his eyes off of himself and the creature.

"It is the future we shall create, but only if you chose to come with me," she told him. Loki looked at her and Nafalis's voice dropped to a sad note. "But if not..." as she trailed on without words the city suddenly turned to ruins and the sky darkened to a deep red. He saw a little girl trying to hide behind a bolder. She started to bolt only to be grabbed by a huge creature, the girl screamed. Just as this happened it changed back to what it was before. Loki felt his heart twist and he nodded a bit in understanding.

"And why is this a better alternative?" he asked her, he knew why people would see it as so, but he wanted to hear her answer. Nafalis glanced around her as people watched the fight.

"Because in the other version all of the nine worlds are destroyed and everyone is gone. And everyone includes you. The only things that would still exist in such a world are the rabid creatures who created it," she responded. Loki frowned a bit and glanced back at the fight. He took a deep breath.

"I see," he muttered. He looked back at her with a serious, hard look. "What do I have to do?" Nafalis looked back at the fight scene a moment before looking back at him.

"You come with me and help me make this happen instead of the horrible, barren world I showed you." Loki thought for a moment. Was he going to let this girl take him with her and 'fix' what he had done? He let out a small breath.

"Fine," he sighed. A small smile trickled across her lips as he said this.

"Great, I promise that you will not be disappointed." Her voice wasn't cheery or upbeat this time, but the greatfulness was hard to hide. Loki merely nodded.

"Yeah, and don't make me regret it." He whirled around on his heels and walked back to the Tardis. He stopped and turned back to her. "What is this anyway?" He pointed to the fight. Nafalis turned back to look at the two figures fighting and an ear to ear grin spread across her face.

"A true marvel in history," she told him. Loki rolled his eyes and walked back to the Tardis. Nafalis looked over her shoulder at him and smiled as she followed him back. Loki stopped short of where he knew the Tardis to be and waited for her to make it appeared. Nafalis paused a short moment, turning back to the fight. She then turned back and walked towards him. She snapped her fingers and the doors opened. Loki watched as she entered the Tardis and walked up to the counsel. She was very spry, and very weird. He sighed and walked into the Tardis, shutting the doors behind him. This may be the worst decision he ever made.

* * *

**Well, there it is! I wrote the last bit really fast so there may have been some spelling errors and such. I wont be continuing this until I finish my other halo story, but that shouldn't take long.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, long time no update. Oh well, here's the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"So, who was the beast?" Loki questioned as he walked into the TARDIS. Nafalis looked up from the controls at him with a questioning hum and the funny raised eyebrow. Loki shoved down the smirk that wanted to show itself. It seemed that her upbeatness had been rubbing off on him, and he didn't like it one bit. His heart felt lighter than normal and his head started to swim. He shrugged the feeling off as Nafalis started to speak.

"You'll meet him soon enough, I can promise you that," she told him with a funny wave of her finger. Loki walked up to the raised platform and sat down in the chair as Nafalis messed around with the controls, muttering things to herself. Loki gave her an extremely distasteful look, crinkling his nose slightly.

"Must you do that?" he asked sourly. She stopped running around the counsel and looked up at him with that funny hum again. The way she looked at him, it was different. No fear, just pure joy and excitement. Innocence, but not entirely.

"Oh, right, that. I just figured it'd be better then having me rabble on to you," she told him simply. He looked her over a moment, thinking it over. He nodded sharply in response to this.

"You'd be correct," he told her before standing up and strolling around the room, looking in doors as he passed them and humming in interest. As he did so he heard her laugh a bit and started to talk again, though this time it was a little bit louder. As Loki listened he found that she was talking to the TARDIS. He looked at here, raising a curious eyebrow and wondering, not for the last time, if she truly was insane. "You're aware that thing cannot hear you, correct?" Nafalis stopped talking and glared at him as if insulted.

"Of course she can! She just can't talk back," Nafalis told him bluntly, reaching a hand up to rub her chin and mumbling. Loki raised his eyebrow higher and looked a bit worried now with the fact that he was traveling with her. Yeah, most definetally a bad idea.

"Right," he murmured to himself. Nafalis stopped rubbing her chin and gave him a funny look. She hummed in thought a moment and leaned up against the counsel. She started to muttered to herself, listing off places as she did so. After a moment Loki started to listen, and was confused.

"...the fields of Candor... Coron Sphere... 1492..." at ever single one she muttered she shook her head, as if trying to pick out a place to eat or something. Loki watched her quietly, not saying anything in fear of breaking her train of thought. Nafalis noticed that he was quiet for this reason, but filed it away to think on later. She muttered a few more people before her face lit up and she snapped her fingers. "Gelix con!"

Loki shrugged it off as another one of her oddities. He turned away and opened the door to the outside of the Tardis, leaning against the frame and looking out into space. Nafalis stopped with the controls and looked over at him for a long moment. He didn't notice her watching him for about three minutes until she finally got the courage to walk over to him. She had her hands in her jean pockets and wouldn't look at him, simply looked off into space as he was. Loki didn't look at her, his expression somewhat melancholy, remembering various events. Nafalis shifted nervously.

"Whatchya thinkin' about?" she asked, her voice quiet and small sounding. Loki looked at her, curious at the question.

"Shouldn't you now? You seem to know as much about me as I do. If not More," he said the last phrase somewhat uncomfortably, looking back outside. He sighed after a long moment. "I'm thinking about my fall." Nafalis looked at him from the corner of her eye with a sad look.

"Oh," she said quietly, looking away again. "Yeah, I was there." She gave a half chuckle. "You passed out on the way down, the Tardis picked you up on scans and came to catch you before you died. It was quite interesting how she found you I didn't think that-" She stopped as Loki looked over at her, she couldn't read his expression and fell silent. "I'll just leave," she whispered, turning on her heels and walking away. Loki started out into space with a cold expression, not moving as she walked away. Nafalis pulled a lever and looked over at him.

"You might wanna close that, it's not safe to keep the door open while in mid-time travel," she warned him. Loki stayed where he was for a short moment before he backed away and closed the door, turning back to her an almost emotionless expression covering his features. She was humming to herself as he walked over, a very happy person. Though not completely annoying that way. Loki watched a moment, then sighed and walked over to her.

"So, where are we going?" he asked her. Nafalis stopped humming and her expression changed drastically, not really upset or angry, just a bit tight.

"We're going to Gelix Con," she told her. Loki raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"I'm not familiar," he told her. Nafalis hummed a bit, as if not understanding.

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry. It's a planet not to far from Earth, and once very so often they have a party-like thing where they get-together with another race to celebrate their peace. But..." she trailed off as she grabbed the Tardis screen, pulling it over. "According to scans there is something going on there, something not normal." Loki nodded slowly.

"I see, but why does this concern us?" Nafalis gave him a funny look, as if surprised by this comment.

"You remember that guy flying above New York, protecting it from that beast? It was you, but it wasn't you," she said, putting a finger on his chest with an almost stern look on her face. "It was a version of you that was improved, and we're here to improve it." Loki looked down at her finger, not really concerned or anything just curious at the action.

"I see," he said quietly. He looked back at the door and sighed heavily. "Well than, let's go to it." Nafalis gave a tiniest of smiles and worked around the counsel, Loki looking up at her a moment as he folded his arms over his chest, then looking down at the floor. As he did so Nafalis looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Something wrong Loki?" she asked kindly. Loki looked back up at her, an almost sour look covering his features.

"I'm fine," he said, almost snapping at her. "Let's just, get this over with." He frowned and looked away. Nafalis gave him a hard look and leaned up against the counsel, arms crossed lightly.

"Don't lie to me," she told him sternly, but there was still kindness in her voice. Loki raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't fully turn his head to look over.

"What makes you think I am?" he asked her, a coldness in his voice as he turned to look at her fully. Nafalis looked at him a long moment, thinking about her answer before giving a light chuckle.

"I can tell when someone has something on their mind. But I wont press you," she told him, giving a slight wave of her hand and worked on the counsel again. Loki gave a tiny nod.

"That would be wise," he told her, turning to look out the window on the Tardis door. She gave a smile and chuckled a bit to herself. The Tardis made a loud noise and the whole room shook, getting both to hang onto the counsel. Nafalis looked around the Tardis.

"Come on, you can hold together. I know you can," she muttered to the Tardis, tapping the counsel kindly. Loki turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised, a bit of a worried expression covering his features.

"Hold together? You mean they're a chance this thing will fall apart?" Nafalis looked over at him and gave the curious hum again, that stupid annoying hum! Why did she have to use it all the time?

"Not exactly, she'll hold together. But it's the small internal parts that tend to fall apart from time to time. Like I told you, she's old," Nafalis explained. Loki stared at her a moment, then looking away again.

"I'm going to regret this," he mumbled to himself with a shake of his head. Nafalis had heard Loki's remark, but ignored it. The Tardis mad a small noise as it landed and she grabbed a small stick-like thing with a glowing tip from the counsel and put it in her coat pocket.

"Well than," she said with a smile. "We're off!" Loki turned to her and gave a funny look, not overly interested in this. Nafalis didn't like that expression. With a small mumble he turned towards the doors and left that Tardis. Nafalis sighed and snapped her fingers, opening the doors for him and rushing outside. The ground was a rust red and aliens roamed around the planet, all very calm. Nafalis took in a deep breath and smiled, while Loki let out an annoyed huff. Nafalis looked over at him and sighed a bit. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped...

* * *

**This one was much shorter than that last one, that's for sure. But that's because I didn't have much to work with, the next chapter is something entirely else and such. Anyway...**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
